Odliczanie
by michbacz
Summary: Pojawia się tajemniczy morderca zabijający starszych ludzi. O co mu chodzi? Mulder i Scully usiłują rozwiązać zagadkę przy pomocy... nowego partnera : Oj będzie się działo!


**Kolejny ficlet mojego autorstwa z serii XFiles. Ma trochę mocniejszą intrygę niż poprzedni tekst i mam nadzieję, że się wam spodoba.**

**Nosi tytuł: "ODLICZANIE"**

* * *

PARK MIEJSKI  
WASZYNGTON D.C.  
DZIEŃ PIERWSZY, GODZ. 06:00

"Witaj Johnie Brown!"  
Był ciemny, rześki poranek. John wyszedł jak zwykle o tej porze ze swojego mieszkania ubrany jedynie w lekki dres. Spojrzał na zegarek na lewym przegubie i z zadowoleniem zauważył, że ma jeszcze sporo czasu do wyjścia do pracy. Pracował jako portier w jednym z Waszyngtońskich muzeów gdzie dorabiał do emerytury. Zwykle zjawiał się tam o wpół do ósmej jednak dzisiaj mógł się trochę spóźnić. Szef wyjechał i nie będzie sprawdzał czy zjawił się punktualnie. Pomimo swoich siedemdziesięciu lat z okładem, nadal był gorącym zwolennikiem zdrowego trybu życia i posiadał zadziwiającą jak na swój wiek kondycję fizyczną. Uwielbiał wprost biegać. Lubił także patrzeć na twarze mijanych po drodze, śpieszących się do pracy, przechodniów. Jedni, widząc biegającego żwawo staruszka zwykle pukali się w czoło, drudzy jednak, miło się uśmiechali i w duchu trochę mu zazdrościli. "Kocham takie życie" - pomyślał ciepło, a następnie schylił się i zawiązał sznurowadła w swoich nowych, białych butach do joggingu i lekkim truchtem ruszy  
ł w kierunku parku.  
"Witaj Johnie Brown!"  
W ciągu pół godziny ostro się zmęczył więc zatrzymał się na chwilkę aby odetchnąć. Korzystając z odpoczynku rozejrzał się po okolicy. Zwykle wybierał sobie różne trasy do biegania tak, aby mu się nie znudziły. Teraz też zauważył, iż nigdy wcześniej tu nie był. Rozglądał się pewien czas, aż przeszedł go nieprzyjemny dreszcz. Cienka ścieżka dla biegaczy nikła w mroku okalających ją drzew. Było ciemno i ponuro, a co najdziwniejsze przyroda ucichła. Nie drgał ani jeden listek na krzewach, żaden dźwięk nie przedostawał się przez głuchy dywan roślin. Nie było słychać ani jednego owada. Po prostu martwa cisza.  
"Witaj Johnie Brown!"  
John poczuł się odrobinę niepewnie. "Niebezpieczna okolica" - pomyślał - "Jeszcze mnie ktoś napadnie. Chyba lepiej będzie jak wrócę". Już miał ruszyć z powrotem kiedy usłyszał za plecami szelest. Odwrócił się gwałtownie jednak niczego nie zauważył.  
- Na pewno to jakiś gryzoń - powiedział na głos, jakby starając się sam siebie przekonać co do swojego osądu. Wtem poczuł, że ktoś za nim stoi. Odwrócił się powoli i dygocząc z przerażenia i spojrzał na twarz osoby stojącej za nim. W jednej chwili ją rozpoznał. Wiedział też, że patrzy na swoją śmierć.  
- Przecież ty nie... - ze zgrozą wyszeptał.  
- No właśnie! - wysyczała postać.  
"Witaj Johnie Brown!"  
Poczuł jak coś ostrego i szerokiego wnika do jego piersi i ostatkiem sił zarejestrował jak unosi się w powietrzu. Nowe, białe buty do joggingu zmieniły swój kolor na krwawy.  
Straszliwy krzyk umierającego człowieka zabrzmiał w pustym parku  
"Żegnaj Johnie Brown!"

KWATERA GŁÓWNA FBI  
WASZYNGTON D.C.  
GODZ. 08:00  
Agent Specjalny Fox Mulder chętnie przyznawał rację każdemu, kto mówił, że jego biuro - jeśli w ogóle pomieszczenie zasługiwało na tak zaszczytne miano - nie odpowiadało nawet najswobodniej pojmowanym przepisom. Choć on sam zazwyczaj wiedział gdzie szukać poszczególnych dokumentów, nie zawsze znajdowały się w miejscach, które wyznaczało im zarządzenie szefa wydziału FBI. Jeden z jego przyjaciół kiedyś stwierdził, że odwiedzając go, odnosi nieodmienne wrażenie, jakby przez pokój przeszła właśnie niewielka trąba powietrzna. Mulder zazwyczaj zadowalał się określeniem koszmarny bałagan. Najczęściej tym słowom towarzyszyło wzruszenie ramion, nigdy jednak nie wstydził się swojego biura. Zresztą, choć mieściło się w niegościnnych podziemiach gmachu im. J. Edgara Hoovera, spełniało swój cel. Zaś w oczach wielu ludzi fakt, że mimo zamieszania jakie wywołało kilkanaście poprzednich spraw z Archiwum X, Mulder mógł go używać, zakrawał niemal na cud.  
Właśnie siedział u siebie i przeglądał najświeższy numer Washington Post. Jego wzrok zatrzymał się na chwilę na zdjęciu znajdującym się na pierwszej stronie. Przedstawiało ono starego człowieka dumnie patrzącego w obiektyw aparatu fotograficznego. Przez prawe oko postaci ciągnęło się purpurowe znamię. Wypisany tłustym drukiem tytuł oznajmiał. "Najstarszy sędzia Sądu Najwyższego - Dallas McThuge obiecuje ostrzejsze kary dla zbrodniarzy!". Mulder skrzywił usta w ironicznym uśmiechu. Obiecanki cacanki. Każdy tak mówił aby tyko zyskać większą popularność. Wrzucił gazetę do kosza i rozciągnął się na krześle. Nie miał nic konkretnego do roboty - no, może poza wypełnianiem raportów, do czego mu się za bardzo nie spieszyło - więc wstał i właśnie zbierał się do wyjścia, kiedy do pokoju weszła Dana Scully.  
Jako jego partnerka pracowała z nim już od czterech lat i Mulder sam się dziwił, że tak długo z nim wytrzymała. Została przydzielona do niego początkowo po to aby zdawać raporty dotyczące jego pracy. Szybko jednak przekonała się, że Mulder jest jej przyjacielem i jedyną osobą której ufała bezgranicznie. Przez ostatnie lata stali się serdecznymi przyjaciółmi i wspólnie rozpracowali niejedną sprawę z Archiwum X.  
Scully zamknęła drzwi z głośnym trzaskiem i stanęła przed jego biurkiem. Po wyrazie jej twarzy stwierdził, że jest wściekła jak diabli. Spojrzał jej w oczy i zapytał: - Co się stało  
Nie odpowiedziała, tylko rzuciła mu na biurko teczkę z jakimiś papierami i usiadła na krześle. Mulder spokojnie zaczął je przeglądać. Po chwili głosem pełnym niedowierzania i gniewu zapytał.  
- Nowy współpracownik? Kto wpadł na tak poroniony pomysł?  
- Skinner też się zdziwił - odpowiedziała Scully. - Podobno przydział przyszedł z góry. Uważają, że przyda nam się pomoc.  
- Pomoc? A to ciekawe! - wysyczał z pasją. - Przez tyle lat mieli nas w dupie i chcieli zamknąć Archiwum, a teraz przysyłają nowego! Niedoczekanie!  
Ze spokojem w głosie Scully zwróciła się do partnera.  
- Nie mamy innego wyjścia. Sprawa jest już postanowiona. "Nowy" będzie tu dzisiaj koło dziesiątej. Przeczytałeś co tam dalej pisze? - zapytała, widząc, że dalej trzyma papiery w ręku.  
Mulder opadł na krzesło z którego przed momentem wstał i zagłębił się w lekturę. Po chwili podniósł wzrok w którym malowało się niepomierne zdumienie.  
- Facet jest dopiero po Akademii? No nie! Tego już za wiele!  
- Fajnie, nie? - odrzekła Dana. - Zamiast normalnie pracować będziemy się chrzanić z żółtodziobem. Musi zaliczyć trzymiesięczny okres jako agent Federalnego Biura Śledczego aby mógł przeskoczyć wyżej. Nie ma to jak pełne zadowolenie ze swojej pracy, prawda Mulder?  
Zapytany nie odezwał się ani słowem. Przeczytał do końca dokumenty, które następnie złożył i położył na biurko. Wstał gwałtownie z krzesła i zaczął przechadzać się po pokoju. Na chwilę przystanął i spojrzał w kierunku Scully.  
- Coś mi tu nie pasuje! To wszystko nie trzyma się kupy. Ta historyjka o tym, iż jest po to aby nam pomóc to przecież czysta bzdura. Pewnie został przydzielony po to aby nas szpiegować. Jak myślisz?  
- Sądzisz że to będzie drugi agent Krycek? - stwierdziła zdziwiona. - Kto wie? Tak czy inaczej będzie naszym nowym partnerem więc trzeba będzie jakoś współpracować. Myślę, że nie powinien wiedzieć, iż o coś go podejrzewamy.  
- Masz rację - zgodził się Mulder. - Trzeba będzie to jakoś załatwić. Teraz idę do Skinnera, a ty spróbuj się coś o tym nowym dowiedzieć z bazy danych FBI. Jak on się tam nazywa? - spojrzał w papiery - Aha! Mam! Nicolas Smith. To na razie, powodzenia! - rzucił już zza drzwi.  
- Tak! Na razie! - odpowiedziała Scully uśmiechając się lekko. Widziała go już parę razy takim stanie. Nazywała takie jego zachowania "wszyscy są przeciwko mnie" i wiedziała też, że nie spocznie dopóki tego nie wyjaśni. Ciągle mając przed oczami wściekłego Muldera, usiadła przy komputerze i zaczęła pracować.

KWATERA GŁÓWNA FBI  
WASZYNGTON D.C.  
DWADZIEŚCIA MINUT PÓŹNIEJ  
Mulder wpadł zdyszany do swojego biura. Zaskoczona Scully spojrzała na niego znad ekranu komputera z niemym pytaniem w oczach.  
- Zbieramy się Scully. Mamy sprawę! - powiedział.  
- Coś poważnego?  
- Jak najbardziej. Tajemnicze zabójstwo w Central Parku. No ruszaj się! - ponaglił ją.  
Dana parsknęła zniecierpliwiona.  
- Czekaj chwilę. Przecież mamy czekać na tego Smitha, prawda?  
- Przecież nie musimy go za nami wszędzie ciągnąć, nie! No chodź już.  
Zdziwiona Scully posłusznie ruszyła z nim. Rzadko widywała swojego partnera tak podekscytowanego, a jeśli już, to tylko wtedy kiedy sprawa zapowiadała się na naprawdę ciekawą. Nic nie mówiąc zeszli do podziemnego garażu i wsiedli do jego samochodu. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili Mulder zwrócił się do niej.  
- Znalazłaś coś o tym nowym?  
- Jest o nim dość sporo w naszej bazie danych - wyciągnęła kartki z wydrukiem komputerowym. - Wyróżniający się student na Akademii, kształcony ze szczególnym naciskiem na komputerowe wyszukiwanie przestępców i analizę danych, bardzo dobry umysł analityczny z wysokim ilorazem inteligencji. Otrzymał dużą ilość pochwał od swoich instruktorów za, jak to napisali "wyróżniającą się postawę i duże zaangażowanie w wykonywane zadania", wysportowany, zna wschodnie sztuki walki. Jednym słowem: harcerzyk.  
- Tego jeszcze tylko brakowało - zaśmiał się ponuro Mulder. - Wciskającego wszędzie swój nos dzieciaka, uważającego, że wszystko wie lepiej.  
- Czy ty aby trochę nie przesadzasz? - spytała poirytowana Scully. - Przecież w końcu nie będzie tak źle. Jest to nasz nowy partner. Nie podoba nam się to, ale trudno. Na pewno okaże się w porządku.  
- Oby! - mruknął w odpowiedzi Mulder.  
Dana wzniosła oczy ku niebu. Jak zwykle odwoływanie się do rozsądku jej partnera przypominało walkę z wiatrakami. W sumie to nie dziwiła się jego niepokojowi gdyż sama była lekko zdenerwowana tym wszystkim. Postanowiła sobie jednak w duchu, iż nie będzie na razie zaprzątała sobie tym głowy. Na mieście czekało na nich zadanie do wykonania.

PARK MIEJSKI  
WASZYNGTON D.C.  
GODZ. 10:20  
Gdy wysiadali z samochodu od razu rzuciło im się w oczy panujące wokół zamieszanie. Przy gąszczu drzew zauważyli pięć radiowozów policyjnych, karetkę pogotowia i dwie nie oznakowane furgonetki. Wokół kotłowało się około dwudziestu policjantów. Podeszli bliżej i pokazali swoje legitymacje zagradzającemu im drogę policjantowi. Przepuścił ich bez słowa. Przeszli przez boleśnie kłujące zarośla, aż w końcu wynurzyli się na bardzo ładnej polance. Widok który ukazał się wówczas ich oczom był naprawdę przerażający.  
Na samym środku polany stało stare, spróchniałe drzewo. Miało groteskowo powykręcane konary które wyglądały szpony wrednej czarownicy. Pozbawione kory, wyglądało na nagie a znaki sadzy kazały się domyślać, iż kiedyś uderzył w nie piorun. Sprawiało naprawdę smętne wrażenie. Jednak nie wygląd owego martwego pnia tak wstrząsnął obojgiem agentów, tylko to co było do niego przymocowane.  
Na wykrzywionej grymasem śmierci twarzy widać było straszliwy lęk. Postać obejmowała obiema rękami wbity w jej pierś drewniany pal. Jak można było od razu stwierdzić, długie i ostre drewno przebiło się przez ciało ofiary i z ogromną siłą przygwoździło je do drzewa. Nogi martwego mężczyzny zwisały dobry metr nad ziemią i drżały poruszane przez rzadkie podmuchy wiatru biorącego się nie wiadomo skąd na tej zamkniętej przestrzeni.  
Scully mimowolnie zadrżała po czym spojrzała na swojego partnera.  
- Widziałeś kiedyś coś takiego? - zapytała.  
- Nie - odpowiedział cicho a następnie podszedł bliżej wiszącego ciała. Zatrzymawszy się jakieś pół metra od zwłok. Zaczął uważnie im się przyglądać. Nagle jego uwagę zwrócił dziwny, jasny błysk. Zorientował się, że pochodzi on z końca drzewca wbitego w pierś ofiary. Stanął na palcach żeby lepiej widzieć i otworzył szeroko oczy ze zdziwienia.  
- Scully! Podejdź tu na moment - zawołał swoją partnerkę.  
- Co się stało? - spytała, podchodząc.  
- Spójrz na koniec tego pala. Widzisz?  
- Tak - potwierdziła zaskoczona. - Mała, srebrna blaszka wbita siłą w mokre drewno. Czekaj chwilę - sięgnęła ręką do kieszeni i wyjęła mały scyzoryk. - Spróbuję ją wyciągnąć. Mocowała się chwilę z oporną przeszkodą, jednak jej zmagania zostały w końcu uwieńczone sukcesem. Oczyściwszy zdobycz z resztek, podała ją Mulderowi.  
- Srebrny medalion. - mruknął cicho, a następnie zauważył - Są na nim jakieś litery!  
- Co jest napisane? - zaciekawiła się Scully.  
- Jest jakaś data, "5 maj 1945 r."i niżej wyryte czymś ostrym "10-7". Wiesz co to znaczy?  
- Pierwsze, to data zakończenia II Wojny Światowej, lecz drugie to nie mam pojęcia - pomogła mu Scully, a widząc jego spojrzenie, uśmiechnęła się lekko - Coś taki zdziwiony. Zawsze byłam dobra z historii.  
Mulder schował medalik do torebki na dowody a następnie odszedł z Daną na bok. Wtedy ludzie koronera zaczęli zdejmować ciało. Sporo się natrudzili zanim udało im się to dokonać. Powód dla którego im tak ciężko szło był zgoła prozaiczny. Po prostu zwłoki były tak mocno przybite, że aż trzech ludzi sporo się napociło zanim udało im się je oswobodzić.  
- Co o tym myślisz? - spytał swoją partnerkę Mulder.  
- No cóż! - niepewnie odparła. - Na razie musimy przyjąć, że zabójców było dwóch lub więcej. Nie wydaje mi się bowiem, aby jedna osoba była zdolna coś takiego zrobić. Po pierwsze - ten ktoś musiałby być nieludzko wprost silny, a po drugie - mieć trzy metry wzrostu lub drabinę, a śladów użycia takowej nie znaleźliśmy.  
- Nieludzko silny - zaśmiał się, po czym dodał: - Jasne, Scully. Jak na razie nic nie wskazuje na to, że nie masz racji. Musimy się jednak zastanowić nad samym motywem i rodzajem zbrodni.  
Dana popatrzyła na niego z błyskiem w oku.  
- Chyba wiem o myślisz - stwierdziła. - Chodzi ci o to, kto zabija w tak okrutny sposób i w dodatku w biały dzień, staruszka biegającego sobie spokojnie po parku.  
- Czytasz we mnie jak w otwartej księdze, partnerko!  
- W porządku. Zostawmy na razie sprawę samego mordu i zastanówmy się co oznacza ten napis na medaliku - podniosła torebkę z dowodem do góry i uważnie mu się przyjrzała. - 10 - 7. Co to oznacza Mulder? - zapytała.  
- Może to odliczanie - zabrzmiał cichy, spokojny głos za ich plecami.  
Oboje odwrócili się jak na komendę. Przed nimi stał średniego wzrostu mężczyzna, blondyn, około dwudziestu lat, ubrany w ciemny garnitur i jasnoszary płaszcz. Na pierwszy rzut oka sprawiał bardzo pozytywne wrażenie. Miał szczerą, miłą twarz, a w jego jasnoniebieskich oczach można było ujrzeć wesołe iskierki.  
- My się chyba jeszcze nie znamy - powiedział Mulder, zdając sobie doskonale sprawę z tego, kogo ma przed sobą.  
- O, przepraszam! Mój błąd - zreflektował się nieznajomy i wyciągnął rękę - Agent Specjalny Nicolas Smith.  
Mulder uścisnął podaną mu dłoń, po czym wskazał na Danę.  
- To jest agentka Scully, a ja nazywam się Mulder - zaprezentował, po czym spytał. - W jaki sposób nas znalazłeś?  
- Gdy przyjechałem do biura i na nikogo się nie natknąłem, popytałem się ludzi i dowiedziałem się, że wyjechaliście na miejsce przestępstwa, tak więc ruszyłem za wami  
- Co miałeś na myśli mówiąc o odliczaniu - spytała Scully, odwracając się w kierunku pakowanego do plastykowego worka, ciała.  
- Niechcący usłyszałem końcówkę waszej rozmowy, gdzie wspomniane było o cyfrach i medalionie - odpowiedział spokojnie Nick. - Z tego co pamiętam z zajęć z psychologii przestępców wiem, że niektórzy zabójcy zostawiają przy swoich ofiarach numery, aby dokładnie określić żniwo jakie zebrali. Ale...  
- Ale o dokładnym określaniu odliczania jeszcze nie słyszałeś - gwałtownie przerwał mu Mulder.  
Smith uśmiechnął się cierpko.  
- Dokładnie tak, agencie.  
Scully wiedząc, że lada chwila może dojść do ostrej wymiany zdań, wskazała na odjeżdżającą furgonetkę koronera.  
- Zbierajmy się, ponieważ muszę wykonać sekcję zwłok - po czym zwróciła się do Nicolasa. - Zabierzesz się z nami samochodem?  
- Nie, dzięki. Jedźcie przodem, a ja ruszę za wami swoim - odpowiedział pytany, po czym obrócił się na pięcie odszedł w kierunku migających świateł policyjnych radiowozów.  
Mulder i Scully także wyszli z parku. Wsiedli szybko do samochodu, po czym skierowali się ku centrum miasta. Za nimi spokojnie ruszył stary Chevrolet.  
Jechali już dobrą chwilę kiedy milczenie przerwała Scully.  
- No i...?  
- Co? - spytał Mulder.  
- Przecież dobrze wiesz o co mi chodzi - zniecierpliwiła się - Co sądzisz o tym nowym?  
- Na razie nic nie sądzę.  
- Ale...? - naciskała dalej.  
- Może nie będzie tak tragicznie, jak wydawało mi się półtorej godziny temu - dokończył ze spokojem.  
Uśmiechnęła się do siebie, gdyż to właśnie chciała usłyszeć.  
W oddali zamajaczył budynek Centralnego Zakładu Medycyny Sądowej.

WASZYNGTON D.C.  
DWIE GODZINY PÓŹNIEJ  
Scully włączyła magnetofon na nagrywanie a następnie odrzuciła białą płachtę przykrywającą leżące na stole do sekcji ciało. Spojrzała na zwłoki. Jej twarz nie zdradzała żadnych emocji. Zupełnie jakby chodziło o jarzynę. Zwykłe codzienne obowiązki.  
Mówiła jasno i zrozumiale, a jednocześnie szybko zmierzała do celu, z fantastyczną sprawnością żonglując fachowymi terminami. Ten nawyk został jej jeszcze z czasów, kiedy to w Quantico prowadziła zajęcia dla kadetów z Akademii.  
- Ofiara, starszy mężczyzna, wiek około siedemdziesięciu lat, 170 centymetrów wzrostu, 50 kilogramów wagi. Śmierć nastąpiła w wyniku przebicia serca i większości układów autonomicznych - odwróciła się na moment i wzięła leżący na sąsiednim stoliku przedmiot. - Narzędziem zbrodni jest 54 centymetrowy, drewniany palik który został wbity w ciało ofiary. Drzewo z jakiego został zrobiony to najprawdopodobniej jesion - odłożyła go, po czym kontynuowała. - Brak znaków szczególnych u ofiary... chwileczkę - poprawiła się. - Niewielka blizna na ramieniu o średnicy około czterech centymetrów. Przez jej wygląd i strukturę można przypuszczać, że powstała najprawdopodobniej poprzez usunięcie tatuażu. Jednak nie była to operacja chirurgiczna, gdyż jej brzegi są nierównomierne - zakończyła, po czym wyłączyła swój magnetofon.  
Do sali wszedł Mulder, niosąc w ręku teczkę z papierami. Zatrzymał się na króciutką chwilę w drzwiach, a następnie skierował się ku czekającej na niego Scully. Dana uśmiechnęła się lekko. Nie wiedzieć czemu, jej partner dający sobie doskonale radę w różnych dziwnych i przerażających sytuacjach, zawsze czuł się nieswojo kiedy musiał przekroczyć próg kostnicy. Od razu tracił całą swoją pewność siebie i choć na zewnątrz nigdy nie dał tego po sobie poznać, to Scully wiedziała. Znała go już zbyt długo, żeby nie mogła poznać niektórych z jego tajemnic. W dalszym jednak ciągu czekała, aż pozna ten jego jeden, jedyny sekret, na którym jej najbardziej zależało.  
Zbyt pochłonięta rozmyślaniami otrząsnęła się dopiero, kiedy do niej przemówił.  
- Hej Dana! Śpisz?  
- Przepraszam, zamyśliłam się - bąknęła niemrawo. - Co tam masz? - zapytała wskazując na trzymane w ręku papiery.  
- Dossier naszego znajomego - tu wskazał na zwłoki - Nazywał się John Brown. Wiek siedemdziesiąt osiem lat. Urodzony 18 czerwca 1920 roku w Monachium. Wdowiec, bezdzietny, dorabiał jako portier i regularnie płacił podatki. Miły, starszy pan. Żadnych skarg czy mandatów za złe parkowanie. Nie ma tu absolutnie nic co mogłoby odpowiedzieć na pytanie, dlaczego został zamordowany - zakończył niepewnie.  
- Wydaje mi się, że jednak coś tam jest nie tak - stwierdziła, patrząc na niego.  
- Uhm! - mruknął. - Jedna rzecz jest zastanawiająca. Otóż pomiędzy datą jego urodzenia, a chwilą kiedy otrzymał w 1950 roku obywatelstwo amerykańskie, nie ma żadnych danych. Zupełnie tak jakby w tym okresie, czyli przez trzydzieści lat, w ogóle nie istniał.  
- Jest to trochę dziwne, ale da się racjonalnie wytłumaczyć - powiedziała Scully. - Z papierów wiemy, że urodził się i najprawdopodobniej mieszkał w Niemczech w czasie II Wojny Światowej. Nic dziwnego, że dokumenty gdzieś się zagubiły w czasie wojennej zawieruchy.  
- Pewnie masz rację - zgodził się pokornie. - Ale i tak to sprawdzę.

KWATERA GŁÓWNA FBI  
WASZYNGTON D.C.  
GODZ. 13.00  
- Cholera! - Fox zaklął wściekle. Nie bez powodu. Wszystkie próby uzyskania dostępu do dokładniejszych danych o ofierze, były torpedowane koniecznością posiadania odpowiedniego hasła dostępu. Coraz bardziej mu coś tu nie pasowało. Ktoś zadał sobie wiele trudu, aby ukryć wszelkie dane, które były celem jego poszukiwań. Najbardziej zastanawiające było, dlaczego? Co takiego było w przeszłości Johna Browna, że nie powinien się o tym nikt dowiedzieć. Te pytania na razie pozostawały do odpowiedzi.  
Do pokoju wszedł Smith i od razu zauważył jego złe samopoczucie.  
- Jakieś problemy? - zapytał rzeczowo.  
Mimo, że Mulder w dalszym ciągu mu nie ufał, nie widział powodu aby mu nie przedstawić zaistniałej sytuacji. W końcu to było także jego śledztwo.  
- Próbowałem dostać się do bazy danych Departamentu Sprawiedliwości żeby uzyskać dane o tym Brownie, ale nic z tego. Dostępu do nich chroni hasło.  
- Hasło broni dostępu do danych osobowych? - spytał zdziwiony. - Ciekawe czemu?  
- Właśnie tego chciałem się dowiedzieć - powiedział Mulder.  
- Mogę spróbować? - zapytał Nicolas.  
- Jasne, siadaj! - zgodził się chętnie, jak wynikało z papierów był w tym dobry, więc czemu nie mógłby spróbować.  
Po jakiś pięciu minutach pracy przed migocącym ekranem, Smith odwrócił głowę i spojrzał na siedzącego na swoim biurku Muldera.  
- Zabezpieczenie jest pięciopoziomowe i z licznymi pułapkami, ale powinienem dać sobie radę.  
- Potrafisz je obejść?  
- Tak. Zajmie mi to około dwudziestu minut, tyle że są dwa poważne problemy - stwierdził pytany.  
- Jakie?  
- Po pierwsze, muszę mieć lepszy sprzęt - tu wskazał na komputer Muldera. - Na twoim trwało by to tydzień. A po drugie, to są dane Departamentu Sprawiedliwości więc przydałby się dobry "zagłuszacz" danych. Bez niego namierzą nas w ciągu minuty i w najlepszym razie stracimy robotę i trafimy do paki. Masz do czegoś takiego dostęp?  
Mulder pomyślał o swoich trzech, lekko szurniętych kumplach.  
- Sprzęt się znajdzie, ale pytanie czy ty chcesz się w to pakować?  
- Czemu nie, skoro ty ryzykujesz to dlaczego ja nie mógłbym. Poza tym, zawsze chciałem coś takiego zrobić.  
- W porządku - powiedział. - Zbieraj się, jedziemy.  
- Gdzie?  
- Do twojego sprzętu, a po drodze wstąpimy jeszcze po Scully.  
Smith chwycił płaszcz i wyszedł za nim z pokoju.

KWATERA SAMOTNYCH STRZELCÓW  
WASZYNGTON D.C.  
GODZ. 14:15  
Nazywali się Langley, Frohike i Byers. Ci trzej spiskomaniacy byli najlepszymi, oprócz Scully oczywiście, przyjaciółmi Muldera. Posiadali jeszcze większą paranoję niż on na temat UFO i innych nie wytłumaczalnych zjawisk, a winą za ukrywanie i tuszowanie tego wszystkiego obarczali własny rząd. Byli tak nakręceni, że nawet w technice produkcji Pampersów dla dzieci,dopatrzyliby się spisku obcych. Wydawali własne pismo w pod nazwą "Samotny Strzelec", jednak nie mieli na nie zbyt wielu prenumeratorów. Żyli z dnia na dzień, a jedyną osobą której jak do tej pory zaufali był, nie kto inny jak Fox Mulder.  
Scully, wraz ze swoim partnerem i Smithem zeszła krętymi schodami do sutereny i niezdecydowana zatrzymała się przed okutymi blachą drzwiami. Nie lubiła przychodzić do tego domu wariatów, niemniej jednak przyznawała sobie w duchu to, że czasami bez pomocy Strzelców trudno by im było sobie poradzić. Odsunęła się teraz trochę od drzwi i popatrzyła z ciekawością w oczach na swojego partnera. Ta część wizyty należała do niego. Mulder speszył się lekko, gdyż nie lubił robić z siebie idioty przed Daną a tym bardziej przed nowo poznanym współpracownikiem, lecz nie miał innego wyjścia. Nacisnął ręką czytnik elektroniczny znajdujący się w miejscu, gdzie normalnie powinna być klamka i do umieszczonego na poziomie swojej głowy mikrofonu zagwizdał pięć pierwszych taktów "Amazing Grace", a potem "Yankee Doodle Dandy". Zarówno skaner głosowy jak i linii papilarnych rozpoznały go, więc drzwi z cichym stukiem odskoczyły. Spojrzał za siebie i zauważył, że Scully z trudem powstrzymuje śmiech.  
- Jedno słowo a cię zastrzelę! - obiecał gniewnie.  
- A czy ja coś mówię? - spytała niewinnie, ale w jej oczach w dalszym ciągu widać było rozbawienie.  
Mulder nie odpowiedział tylko wszedł do środka. Wnętrze było tak wypełnione przeróżnym sprzętem elektronicznym, że przypominało pojazd kosmiczny. Każdy kto tu był po raz pierwszy miał nieodparte wrażenie, iż lada moment zastartują silniki odrzutowe pod podłogą i przeciążenie równe 3G zacznie nim z całej siły rzucać po pokoju. Gdy jednak nic takiego się nie działo, należało wtenczas poszukać szefostwa tego przybytku.  
Fox wyparzył ich od razu skupionych przed niewielkim terminalem komputera. Niezwykle zafascynowani wpatrywali się w trójwymiarowy model czegoś, co przypominało krzyżówkę dziwnej ryby o kolorystycznie ubarwionych łuskach z jaszczurką.  
Na odgłos otwieranych drzwi, Frohike odwrócił się w stronę wejścia.  
- Cześć Spooky! - przywitał Muldera.  
- Nie moglibyście zainstalować sobie jakiejś kamery zamiast tych bezsensownych gadżetów? - wskazał drzwi wejściowe.  
- Kamery są - mruknął Langley znad monitora. - Tylko ty ich nie widzisz.  
Byers obrócił się powoli na krześle i zapytał przybyłego.  
- Czym możemy służyć tym razem agencie Mulder?  
- Aaaa! Drobnostką! Umożliwcie tylko mojemu znajomemu - kiwnął głową w kierunku stojącego w drzwiach Smitha - pełny dostęp do waszego komputera.  
- Mia casa est su casa - Forhike kalecząc język hiszpański wskazał Nicolasowi stojący najbliżej niego terminal, po czym zapytał. - Czego konkretnie szukacie?  
Mulder odpowiedział dopiero wtedy, kiedy Smith usiadł i zaczął pracować.  
- Mamy dziwne morderstwo. Zabójca zostawił na miejscu zbrodni medalion z datą i sekwencją odliczania. Gdy próbowaliśmy się czegoś dowiedzieć okazało się, iż dostęp do danych jest zaszyfrowany. Dlatego wstąpiliśmy do was, żeby skorzystać z waszego sprzętu.  
Zaskoczeni Langley, Forhike i Byers zaczęli spoglądać jeden na drugiego, po czym odezwał się ten pierwszy.  
- Następny! - wyszeptał.  
- Jaki następny? - zapytał Fox. - O co wam chodzi chłopaki.  
- Niech zgadnę! Ofiarą była stara osoba, na medalionie była wypisana data zakończenia II Wojny Światowej, a... - powiedział Byers i wyciągnął pojedynczą kartkę ze sterty papierzysk na stoliku i przeczytał - ... odliczanie pod datą było... "10 - 7". Tak?  
Mulder popatrzył na nich z takim zdumieniem jakby mu powiedzieli, że John F. Keneddy popełnił samobójstwo. Scully także była poruszona.  
- Skąd to wiecie chłopaki?  
- Widać, że nie czytałaś przedostatniego numeru naszego pisma - zastrzegł Byers.  
- Rzeczywiście! - stwierdziła z sarkazmem w głosie. - Jakoś mi to umknęło.  
Forhike parsknął zniecierpliwiony.  
- Gdybyś czytała, to byś wiedziała - po czym gdy zauważył groźne spojrzenie Scully, wyjaśnił. - Niektóre materiały do naszego pisma przysyłają nam znajomi z całego świata. Ostatnio jeden z naszych kumpli w internecie który chowa się za pseudonimem ASNS przysłał nam dane dotyczące tajemniczych morderstw popełnianych na całym świecie. Przypadki zabójstw były bliźniaczo podobne, dlatego też postanowiliśmy je u nas umieścić.  
- Jakie to były przypadki? - spytała.  
- W sumie sześć zabójstw w różnych krajach w ciągu ostatniego miesiąca. Teraz, siedem - poprawił się i kontynuował - Dwa w Niemczech, trzy w Argentynie, jeden w RPA i jak na razie, wasz jeden w Stanach. Przy każdej ofierze znajdowany był medalion z datą i sekwencją odliczania tyle, że pierwsza miała napisane "10-1", druga "10-2", i tak dalej. W końcu zatrzymała się na razie jak sami wiecie na "10-7".  
Fox i Dana popatrzyli na siebie. Nareszcie coś układało się w logiczną całość.  
- Co wspólnego miały ze sobą ofiary i kim były? - zapytał Mulder.  
- Wasz przyjaciel już chyba skończył więc sam wam odpowie - Langley wskazał na agenta Smitha od dobrych paru minut przysłuchującego się rozmowie.  
- Czego się dogrzebałeś? - zaciekawił się Mulder.  
- Jest tego trochę dużo - zaczął powoli. - Ale postaram się streszczać. John Brown przed rozpoczęciem wojny był studentem Berlińskiej Akademii Medycznej. Jako młody chłopak został wcielony do partii nazistowskiej a później oddelegowany do centrali NSDAP.  
- Blizna na ramieniu! - zrozumiała teraz Scully. - Musiał mieć wytatuowaną hitlerowską swastykę.  
Smith kontynuował.  
- Dzięki swojemu przeszkoleniu medycznemu, własnej nieustępliwości i wrodzonemu okrucieństwu został na własną, osobistą prośbę przydzielony do działu eksperymentów przeprowadzanych przez nazistów na jeńcach wojennych. Z danych jakie znalazłem w Departamencie Sprawiedliwości wynika, że był współodpowiedzialny za zamordowanie około sześciuset ludzi.  
- Jezu! - wyszeptała wstrząśnięta Dana. A tak jak jej było żal miłego starszego pana.  
- Mam coś jeszcze - z goryczą w głosie powiedział Nicolas. - Po zakończeniu wojny byli sądzeni za zbrodnie wojenne, jednak uniewinniono ich z braku niepodważalnych dowodów. Na ten zespół badawczy składało się dziesięciu wysokiej klasy medyków.  
- "10-7" - światełko na końcu tunelu w umyśle Muldera rozbłysło jasnym światłem - Czy pozostałe ofiary... - zwrócił się do Langleya - ... też miały coś wspólnego z eksperymentami nazistów?  
Zapytany odwrócił się na chwilę, wystukał szereg komend na klawiaturze komputera na którym przed momentem pracował i pokazał Mulderowi sekwencje danych które się ukazały.  
- Oni wszyscy pracowali razem - odezwał się. - Sprawdziliśmy to już wcześniej gdy szukaliśmy materiałów o pozostałych. Ten wasz jest tylko potwierdzeniem, że nie myliliśmy się.  
Fox starając się uporządkować wszystkie zebrane informacje powiedział głośno.  
- Reasumując. Ktoś lub cała grupa ktosiów jeździ po całym świecie, zabijając starych nazistów, najprawdopodobniej mszcząc się za to co tamci czynili w czasie trwania wojny. Wynika to z zostawianego na miejscu popełnienia przestępstwa, medalionu z datą. Co więcej, określona jest dokładnie liczba zgonów, czyli wiemy, że będą jeszcze trzy zabójstwa. Chyba, że ich powstrzymamy. Coś jeszcze? - zwrócił się do patrzącej na niego Scully.  
- Uhm! - mruknęła i spojrzała na monitor - Pominąłeś fakt, że występowały rożne rodzaje narzędzi do zadawania śmierci. Jak na razie były to: trzy zgony od postrzału w serce, dwa powieszenia, jedna rana od noża i również jeden kołek wbity w serce. Te rodzaje mogą mieć jakieś znaczenie - mądrze zauważyła.  
Fox zwrócił się do Smitha.  
- Czy dowiedziałeś się kim mogą być następne ofiary?  
- Mam prawdziwe nazwiska dwóch z nich, będę więc musiał jeszcze ich sprawdzić przez niemiecką bazę danych. To już mogę zrobić z naszego komputera w biurze, gdyż dawne archiwa Rządu III Rzeszy zostały już odtajnione. Jednak to trochę potrwa - stwierdził, po czym dodał dziwnie strapiony. - Inna sprawa z ostatnim z tej dziesiątki. Nie znalazłem o nim absolutnie żadnych danych, oprócz tego, iż ktoś taki był. Naprawdę nie wiem od czego zacząć.  
- Na razie zostawmy go w spokoju i skoncentrujmy się na pozostałych, może wyskoczy w którymś momencie śledztwa - powiedziała do niego Dana a następnie zwróciła się do swojego partnera - Mulder zbierajmy się, mamy przed sobą dużo pracy.  
Fox zmierzając za nią i Smithem do wyjścia, odwrócił się jeszcze i zwrócił się do Samotnych Strzelców:  
- Dzięki chłopaki, bardzo nam pomogliście. Mam do was jednak jeszcze jedną prośbę.  
- A mianowicie? - zaciekawił się Byers.  
- Zmieńcie ten cholerny czytnik przy drzwiach!  
Wrota zatrzasnęły się z głuchym stukotem.  
- Ciekawe co powie, kiedy następnym razem będzie musiał odśpiewać "My little pony! - szatańsko wyszczerzył zęby Langley.

KWATERA GŁÓWNA FBI  
WASZYNGTON D.C.  
GODZ. 18:32  
- Mam go! - z afektem w głosie zakomunikował Smith. - Starannie zacierał ślady, ale znalazłem go przy pomocy urzędu, który załatwiał mu kartę stałego pobytu w 1950 roku. Frank King alias Bruno Klaus mieszka teraz w DSS Jesień; na 21th North Street w Waszyngtonie.  
Mulder zerwał się z krzesła w momencie kiedy do pokoju weszła Scully.  
- Łap! - rzucił jej płaszcz i z zadowoleniem zauważył, że zręcznie go chwyciła. - Smith znalazł jednego z naszej trójki. Jedziemy! - już miał wyjść, kiedy zatrzymał się i spojrzał na Nicolasa dalej pracującego na komputerze. - Idziesz?  
- Jedzcie sami. Ja postaram się znaleźć następnych - odwrócił głowę znad monitora i skrzywił wargi w lekkim uśmiechu. - Ale dzięki, że spytałeś.  
- To na razie! - powiedziała Scully i wyszła z Mulderem z pokoju.

DOM SPOKOJNEJ STAROŚCI JESIEŃ  
WASZYNGTON D.C.  
GODZ. 19:13  
Scully zatrzymała samochód na podjeździe znajdującym się przed odrapanym, starym budynkiem i otworzyła drzwiczki. Zawsze uważała, że lepiej jest gdy ona prowadzi samochód gdyż jej partner uznawał tylko dwa rodzaje szybkości: szybko i jeszcze szybciej. Tym razem także była kierowcą a poza tym, dzisiejszy dzień był naprawdę nieprzyjemny. Prawie cały czas siąpił lekki deszczyk i zacinał zimny wiatr. Wysiadła i mocniej otuliła się płaszczem, kiedy gwałtowny podmuch wywołał u niej gęsią skórkę. Zatrzymała się koło Muldera stojącego przy starych, drewnianych drzwiach. Fox zastukał lekko. Staromodny wizjer w drzwiach uchylił się i pojawiła się w nim para oczu.  
- Czego chcecie! - zapytał ktoś skrzekliwie.  
- Jestem agent Mulder, a to agentka Scully z FBI. Chcielibyśmy porozmawiać z jednym z waszych pensjonariuszy.  
- Chwila! - ton głosu nie zmienił się ani jotę. Judasz w drzwiach został zatrzaśnięty z głośnym stukiem a z drugiej strony zaczęły napływać odgłosy szurania. W końcu, po niespełna dwóch minutach, drzwi z przeraźliwym zgrzytem stanęły otworem a agenci weszli do środka. Mulder mało co nie otworzył ust ze zdumienia. W porównaniu do wyglądu zewnętrznego, wystrój wewnętrzny prezentował się o niebo lepiej. Miał wrażenie, że jest w pięciogwiazdkowym hotelu. Było tu bardzo czysto i przyjemnie. Cały korytarz ciągnący się koło recepcji był wyłożony miękkim dywanem. Bogata ilość drogiego sprzętu medycznego, kazała przypuszczać, że mieszkańcy tego przybytku nie cierpią z braku kasy. Scully rozglądając się z zaciekawieniem, zauważyła osobę która otwarła im drzwi.  
Kobieta była dość nikczemnej postury, jak to się mówi "metr pięćdziesiąt w kapeluszu", jednakże braki we wzroście rekompensowała wagą - o dobre 40 kilo powyżej normy. Stanęła w bojowej postawie naprzeciw Scully i nie zważając na to, że sięga jej do ramienia, zmierzyła ją groźnym wzrokiem i powiedziała.  
- Już po godzinach odwiedzin! Czego chcecie?  
- Przepraszamy za wtargnięcie - odpowiedziała spokojnie zapytana. - Ale musimy porozmawiać z Frankiem Kingiem. To bardzo ważne.  
"Ochmistrzyni" zmierzyła ją wzrokiem po czym z wahaniem kiwnęła głową.  
- W porządku. Zrobię wyjątek ten jeden raz - machnęła ręką w kierunku korytarza ciągnącego się po prawej stronie. - Prosto a potem czwarte drzwi w prawo, numer pokoju 34 - rzekła a następnie dodała - Wątpię czy się czegoś od niego dowiecie. Pan King od pięciu lat praktycznie nie może mówić a oddycha przy pomocy butli tlenowej.  
- Mimo wszystko spróbujemy - powiedział Mulder - Dziękujemy za współpracę.  
Pierwszy Fox a za nim Dana, ruszyli w kierunku wskazanym przez kobietę. Zatrzymali się przed drzwiami z numerem 34, gdy nagle dobiegły ich ze środka niepokojące odgłosy. Słychać było ciche, stłumione krzyki. Mulder wyciągnął broń i nakazał skinieniem głowy, stojącej obok niego Scully, aby zrobiła to samo. Oboje z odbezpieczonymi pistoletami wpadli do pokoju.  
Pośrodku pomieszczenia zobaczyli siedzącego na wózku Kinga nad którym, odwrócona do nich plecami, pochylała się olbrzymia, zakapturzona postać.  
- Ręce do góry! - ryknął Mulder.  
Nie przejmując się zbytnio jego słowami, tajemnicza istota wyciągnęła rękę w kierunku głowy, siedzącego na wózku człowieka. Agent strzelił. Pocisk przeszedł przez ciało celu, nie powodując najmniejszej reakcji z jego strony i zagłębił się w ścianie za nim. W dalszym ciągu trzymał starca za głowę. Mulder i Scully strzelili jeszcze raz. I tym razem pociski okazały się nieużyteczne. Jednak przynajmniej wywołały jakąś reakcję. Morderca puścił głowę ofiary i odwrócił się do zszokowanych agentów. Gęsty, czerwony płaszcz który miał na sobie zaczął gwałtownie falować, jakby posiadał własną duszę. Jego twarz była w dalszym ciągu niewidoczna pod olbrzymim, poszarpanym kapturem. Stał bez ruchu jakieś pięć sekund po czym ruszył w kierunku szerokiego okna.  
- Stój! - krzyknął Mulder i rzucił się aby go pochwycić. Nie chciał znowu strzelać bo wiedział już, że i tak spełznie to na niczym. Zdążył go złapać za ramiona, jednak nie na wiele się to przydało. Jakby od niechcenia, zakapturzony uderzył go w piersi, odrzucając na stojącą dwa metry od niego Scully. Lekko oszołomiony Mulder natychmiast zerwał się na nogi, pomagając przy okazji wstać Danie. Z bezsilną wściekłością zmierzył wzrokiem zabójcę, stojącego w dalszym ciągu przy oknie. Nie wiedział co może jeszcze zrobić aby go zatrzymać. Wiedząc, że za moment tamten zniknie, zdążył jeszcze zapytać.  
- Kim jesteś?  
- Sprawiedliwością! - usłyszał w odpowiedzi.  
Postać odwróciła się i wyskoczyła przez zamknięte okno. Scully ze zdumienia kilkakrotnie zamrugała powiekami bo nie wierzyła własnym oczom. Okno nie zostało rozbite.  
Mulder poszedł do okna i stanął jak słup soli. Nie ruszył się nawet wtedy, kiedy do pokoju wpadli, zaalarmowani strzałami, ochroniarze z odbezpieczoną bronią.  
Scully podeszła do siedzącego bez ruchu Franka Kinga i przyłożyła palce do jego szyi sprawdzając puls.  
- Nie żyje - zakomunikowała.  
- Scully... - zaczął Mulder.  
- Dopóki sama nie uzmysłowię sobie co widziałam - przerwała mu - lepiej będzie jeśli nie będziesz się mnie o nic pytał.  
Mulder podszedł do martwego starca i podniósł leżąca na jego piersi, metalową blaszkę. Napis na niej głosił: "10-8".  
- Mam dokładnie to samo uczucie! - mruknął i wyszedł za nią z pokoju.

DOM SPOKOJNEJ STAROŚCI JESIEŃ  
WASZYNGTON D.C.  
TRZYDZIEŚCI MINUT PÓŹNIEJ  
- Jak zginął? - zapytał Fox.  
Dana wskazała na przyczepioną do rurki odprowadzającej tlen, metalową puszkę.  
- Cyklon B - zakomunikowała. - Nasz znajomy jest szalony lecz nie głupi. Ta ilość gazu wystarczyła by do zabicia dziesięciu osób. Morderca odłączył tlen i zastąpił ją butlą z gazem. Gdy King umarł, zakręcił przewód. Proste ale skuteczne.  
Mulder nerwowo zaczął się przechadzać po pomieszczeniu.  
- Co ci jest?  
- W dalszym ciągu nie mogę zrozumieć tego co się stało - powiedział. - W Archiwum X były przypadki ingerencji duchów i innych zwid ale nigdy nie były potwierdzone. Prawie wszystkie sprawy tego rodzaju były wymyślone przez ludzi. Co prawda niektóre nie zostały wyjaśnione lecz nigdy te duchy nie zabijały w sposób cielesny, to znaczy z użyciem narzędzi. Zwykle ofiarami byli ludzie chorzy na serce którzy dostawali zawału lub umierali ze strachu. Jednak z czymś tak namacalnym jak to, spotykam się po raz pierwszy. Możemy mieć w postaci tej sprawy dowód na istnienie życia po śmierci.  
Zniecierpliwiona Scully uznała w końcu, że należy wkroczyć.  
- Nie emocjonuj się tak Mulder. To na pewno da się jakoś racjonalnie wytłumaczyć.  
- Może mnie oświecisz doktorko? - spytał z zaciekawieniem - Wytłumacz mi racjonalnie co się tu stało.  
- Skoro chcesz to w porządku - przyjęła wyzwanie. - Po pierwsze myśl, że mamy do czynienia z duchem jest absurdalna. Nigdy nie dowiedziono istnienia życia pozagrobowego, tak więc nie możesz na podstawie tego jednego spotkania wysuwać pochopnych wniosków. Po drugie jeśli chodzi o samą postać mordercy nie możesz być pewny, że on jest duchem.  
- Więc co powiesz o pociskach? - zapytał z tryumfem w oczach.  
- Prawda - zgodziła się. - Oboje to widzieliśmy. Nie znaczy to jednak, że to była prawda. Spotykaliśmy już przecież podczas prowadzenia spraw z Archiwum X, ludzi którzy umieli oddziaływać na naszą podświadomość. To co my widzieliśmy podczas oddawania do niego strzałów jak i jego ucieczki, musiało być halucynacją. Nasz przeciwnik jest przebiegły i śmiertelnie niebezpieczny. Z tym się zgadzam. Ale jest tylko człowiekiem. Wystarczy ci tego racjonalnego oświecenia? - Scully zarumieniła się po tej przemowie. Ze zmierzwionymi włosami i pasją w oczach wyglądała prześlicznie. Mulder zauważył to i bardzo spodobała mu się ta przemiana. Chętnie by się z nią zgodził, jednak w dalszym ciągu coś mu tu nie pasowało.  
- Myśl co chcesz, Scully! - zakomunikował z szatańskim uśmiechem. - Ja i tak wiem swoje.  
Dana popatrzyła na niego chcąc coś powiedzieć, jednak zrezygnowała. Przekonywać jej partnera to było jak wybierać się z motyką na słońce. Na pewno wszystko spełznie na niczym. Postanowiła odpuścić. Odwróciła się w stronę drzwi w sam raz aby zobaczyć wchodzącego do pokoju agenta Smitha.  
Ten obrzucił zdziwionym spojrzeniem tłum wykonujących czynności śledcze mundurowych stłoczonych wokół ofiary po czym skierował się w stronę dwójki agentów i zapytał.  
- Czy w waszym towarzystwie zawsze jest tak? - wskazał na kłębowisko.  
- Zazwyczaj - odpowiedział spokojnie Mulder. - Masz coś nowego?  
- Tak. Znalazłem nazwisko następnego. Zack Matuzak znany wcześniej jako Helmut Weis mieszka razem z rodziną we wschodnim Los Angeles.  
- W porządku. Jutro z samego rana lecimy do Miasta Aniołów - postanowił. - Spotkajmy się o dziesiątej na lotnisku. Przedzwonię jeszcze dzisiaj i zarezerwuję bilety - zarzucił płaszcz na ramię i szybko wyszedł z pomieszczenia.  
- Coś mnie ominęło? - zapytał Smith, zdziwiony szybkim odejściem Muldera.  
- I tak byś nie uwierzył - pocieszającym gestem Scully oparła dłoń na jego ramieniu a następnie ruszyła za partnerem.  
Nicolas stał chwilę bez ruchu po czym powiedział z rozbawieniem.  
- Ja bym nie uwierzył? Chyba rzeczywiście mnie nie znasz! - zanucił pod nosem jakąś wesołą melodyjkę i ruszył za agentami. Złapał ich w holu.  
- Możecie mnie podrzucić do biura? - zapytał. - Muszę załatwić jeszcze jedną sprawę a samochód mi się dzisiaj rozkraczył.  
- Nie ma problemu - powiedział Mulder.  
Wyszli razem z budynku i wsiedli do samochodu. Tym razem prowadził Mulder. Wyjechali na autostradę i z dużą szybkością ruszyli w kierunku centrum miasta. Jechali w milczeniu dłuższy czas, kiedy ciszę przerwał Mulder.  
- Nie powiedziałeś jeszcze dlaczego zostałeś przydzielony do Archiwum X? - z pozoru niewinnie zapytał, zwracając się od siedzącego z tyłu Smitha.  
Scully rzuciła mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, ale na nic się to nie zdało. Jej partner w dalszym ciągu nie ufał nowemu współpracownikowi i chciał go sprawdzić.  
Zaczęło padać. Duże krople deszczu uderzały o przednią szybę rozbijając się na drobinki. W oddali zamajaczył budynek Federalnego Biura Śledczego.  
- Jak tu powiedzieć i nie skłamać? - powiedział Nicolas, podejmując grę Muldera. - Nie chwaląc się muszę przyznać, że miałem najlepsze wyniki na Akademii w Quantico, więc zamiast normalnego przydziału jaki obowiązuje młodych agentów, pozwolono mi wybrać miejsce na staż w którymś z działów FBI jak również ludzi z którymi chciałbym współpracować. Tak więc jestem!  
- Dlaczego jednak Archiwum X i dlaczego właśnie my? - Fox nie ustępował.  
Samochód z piskiem opon zatrzymał się przed Kwaterą Główną FBI. Nicolas nie odpowiedział od razu. Otworzył drzwi, obszedł samochód, nachylił się do okna które otworzyła po swojej stronie Scully i popatrzył na dwójkę agentów.  
- Po prostu wybrałem najlepszych - stwierdził, po czym dodał. - Dzięki za podwiezienie. Do jutra!  
Osłaniając się przed deszczem wszedł do budynku i zniknął w jego wnętrzu pozostawiając ich kompletnie zaskoczonych. Siedzieli chwilę bez słowa po czym Mulder zastartował samochód i ruszył w kierunku mieszkania Scully.  
Gdyby wtedy któreś z nich spojrzało do góry, być może zauważyło by tajemniczą postać stojącą na dachu budynku. Być może zauważyli by jej ciemny, poszarpany płaszcz drgający na wietrze i gigantyczny kaptur osłaniający ciemną twarz. Lecz na pewno nie usłyszeli by jej słów które zabrzmiały jak obietnica.  
- Do zobaczenia wkrótce.  
Istota odwróciła się i zniknęła w gęstym deszczu. Miała zadanie do wykonania.

MIEJSCE NIEZNAZNE  
LOS ANGELES, KALIFORNIA  
DZIEŃ DRUGI, SOBOTA, GODZ.12:30  
Adres Zacka Matuzaka otrzymali jeszcze w samolocie więc zaraz po wylądowaniu wynajęli samochód ruszyli w kierunku jego mieszkania. Jak wynikało z ogólnych danych które dostali o celu ich wizyty, siedemdziesięcioośmioletni Matuzak mieszkał wraz z swoją córką, jej mężem i wnukami w piętrowym domu na North Blvd. Mimo, że najgorsze godziny porannego szczytu już minęły to w dalszym ciągu były ogromne korki. Zmitrężyli przeszło półtorej godziny zanim udało im się dojechać na miejsce.  
Jeden rzut oka agentów wystarczył aby wiedzieć, że się spóźnili. Dookoła otoczonego ładnym trawnikiem domku zauważyli kilku gliniarzy a na podjeździe stały trzy samochody policyjne i karetka. Wysiedli z wozu i weszli do domu. Idąc przez przedpokój dotarli do salonu. Mulder zostawił Scully ze Smithem i podszedł do detektywa kucającego przy przykrytych białą płachtą zwłokach. Ten spojrzał na niego pytająco.  
- Jestem agent Mulder z FBI - przedstawił się. - Miałem się spotkać w tym domu z Zackiem Matuzakiem.  
- Detektyw Gordon Willis - powiedział tamten i wskazał na ciało. - Przykro mi to mówić, ale spóźnił się pan.  
Scully podeszła i odsłoniła kawałek materiału. Przyczyna śmierci była aż nadto widoczna. Na szyi Matuzaka zauważyła mocno zadzierzgniętą pętlę z kawałkiem równo odciętego sznura. Spojrzała do góry i zauważyła kawałek wiszącej przy suficie liny. Detektyw Willis podążając za jej wzrokiem, zauważył na co patrzy i wyjaśnił.  
- Sąsiadka go rano znalazła. Powiedziała nam, że jego rodzina wyjechała na krótkie wakacje i zostawili go samego. Tę sąsiadkę... - spojrzał do notatnika - ... panią White poproszono, aby do niego czasem zaglądała. Biedna kobieta o mało co nie dostała zawału. Nie mniej jednak zadzwoniła po nas i przyjechaliśmy. Matuzak wisiał pod sufitem więc musieliśmy go odciąć - podrapał się w łysą głowę. - Paskudny sposób odebrania sobie życia.  
- Sądzi pan, że to było samobójstwo? - zapytała ze zdziwieniem Scully.  
- Oczywiście! - teraz z kolei ten się zdumiał - Nie mamy podstaw aby przypuszczać coś innego. Brak śladów włamania, użycia przemocy czy czegokolwiek innego. Widzi pani to przewrócone krzesło? Wszedł na nie, przywiązał pętlę do belki w suficie i założył na szyję. Potem odepchnął je nogami. To wszystko.  
Scully wyjęła z kieszeni białe, gumowe rękawiczki. Założyła je a następnie otworzyła usta nieżyjącego człowieka.  
- W taki razie co pan powie na to? - wskazała na srebrną blaszkę znajdującą się pod językiem ofiary.  
- Ja... nie wiem co powiedzieć! - zmieszał się Willis. - Nie zauważyłem tego wcześniej.  
Dwoma palcami wyciągnęła medalion. Napis głosił: "10 - 9".  
- Coś mi się wydaje detektywie, że musi zmienić swój osąd jeśli chodzi o tę sprawę - dziwnym głosem powiedział Smith.  
- Chy... chyba ma pan rację - zgodził się ten niemrawo.  
Dana wstała i popatrzyła na Foxa i Nicolasa.  
- Jeszcze jeden a będzie komplet.  
Wtem zabrzmiał dzwonek telefonu. Odszedłszy na bok Mulder wyciągnął komórkę, chwilę rozmawiał, po czym wyłączył ją i powiedział.  
- Dzwonił Frohike z Waszyngtonu. Mówi że ma coś ważnego dla nas i mamy wracać.  
- W porządku! - zgodziła się Scully - I tak nie mamy tu już nic do roboty. Ale jeśli ta ważna sprawa będzie dotyczyła ziemniaczanych mutantów z kosmosu to zrobię im krzywdę.  
Wyszli w trójkę z domu zostawiając lekko zszokowanego detektywa Willisa.

KWATERA SAMOTNYCH STRZELCÓW  
WASZYNGTON D.C.  
GODZ. 15:55  
- Co macie? - zapytał Mulder kiedy wszedł do pomieszczenia po odklepaniu standardowej formułki przy wejściu.  
Langley bez słowa podał mu wydrukowane komputerowo zdjęcie.  
- Gdzie jest twoja cudowna partnerka? - z obleśnym uśmiechem zapytał Frohike, gdy zauważył, że za Mulderem wszedł tylko agent Smith. - Została w biurze. Chciała coś jeszcze sprawdzić - odpowiedział wymijająco.  
- No cóż! Życie jest brutalne! - z udawanym tragizmem westchnął tamten. Mulder nareszcie popatrzył na zdjęcie które trzymał w ręku. Zamrugał oczami z niedowierzaniem.  
- Czy to jest to co mi się wydaje? - zapytał.  
- A i owszem! - z tryumfem w oczach powiedział Byers. - Nasza wspaniała dziesiątka w komplecie.  
- Skąd to wzięliście?  
- Ma się te znajomości, co chłopaki? - zwrócił się do swoich compadre Langley, ale gdy natrafił na pytający wzrok Smitha i Muldera, wyjaśnił: - Mamy znajomego w Archiwum Berlińskim. Poprosiliśmy go żeby znalazł nam wszelkie dane dotyczące tych ludzi co zginęli. Facet miał cholernie dużo roboty jednak w końcu mu się udało. Tak więc dokopał się do starych zdjęć z procesu, kiedy to sądzono ich za zbrodnie wojenne a później uniewinniono i przesłał je nam.  
Mulder przyjrzał się jeszcze raz zdjęciu które przedstawiało dziesięciu dumnych i wyprostowanych młodych ludzi.  
- Który z nich jeszcze żyje? - zapytał Strzelców. Langley wskazał niepozornego mężczyznę stojącego w rzędzie.  
- Pierwszy od lewej. Nazywał się Johan Himel.  
Mulder pochylił się nad zdjęciem i przyjrzał mu się dokładnie. Na sępiej, można tak powiedzieć twarzy, błąkał się nikły uśmiech. Łysy i gładko ogolony sprawiał wrażenie węża. Przez jego prawe oko ciągnęła się niewielka blizna. Ta twarz na moment wydała się Mulderowi znajoma, jednak to odczucie zaraz znikło.  
- Gdzie jest teraz? - zapytał.  
Strzelcy popatrzyli po sobie stropieni.  
- I tu właśnie jest problem. Rok po wygranym procesie zniknął i nikt nigdy już o nim nie słyszał - rzekł Langley.  
- Ani jednej wiadomości?  
- Kompletnie nic - potwierdził Byers. - Przyjęto że umarł albo że ktoś go zabił. Zresztą nikt nie miał zamiaru go szukać i tak zostało.  
Naraz odezwał się Smith który od chwili przyjścia nie powiedział ani słowa.  
- Moglibyście zeskanować zdjęcie tego człowieka na komputer a potem po odpowiedniej obróbce je postarzyć. Może wtedy łatwiej by było go znaleźć - zasugerował z dziwną emocją w głosie.  
Frohike zastanowił się.  
- To się może udać, ale... - zaznaczył - ... to trochę potrwa.  
Mulder popatrzył w oczy Smithowi. Zrozumieli się bez słowa.  
- Mamy czas! - powiedział.

KWATERA SAMOTNYCH STRZELCÓW  
WASZYNGTON D.C.  
DWADZIEŚCIA MINUT PÓŹNIEJ  
Twarz przedstawiona w trzech wymiarach prezentowała się imponująco. Mulder musiał przyznać, że Samotni Strzelcy przeszli samych siebie. Umieszczając obiekt pod kątem siedemdziesięciu pięciu stopni załadowali program który umożliwiał postarzanie ludzkich wizerunków. Na komputerowo wymodelowaną twarz zaczęły się nasuwać odpowiednie siatki przestrzenne zmieniając wskazane rysy twarzy. Mulder zadecydował, że jeśli wizerunek miałby być wiarygodny należało dodać jakieś 50 lat, gdyż mniej więcej tyle czasu minęło od procesu. Po niezbędnym tuningu obiekt ukazał się w całej okazałości.  
Z głośnym świstem Mulder wciągnął powietrze. Langley, Frohike i Byers także wyglądali na zaszokowanych.  
- To niemożliwe! - stwierdził Fox.  
- Co niemożliwe? - zapytał z dziwną nutą w głosie Smith. - Znasz tego człowieka?  
- Gdzieś ty się wychował człowieku? Johan Himel to nie kto inny jak Dallas McThuge, najstarszy a obecnie najpopularniejszy sędzia Sądu Najwyższego. Wiedziałem, że skądś go znam jak zobaczyłem zdjęcie z rozprawy, tylko nie skojarzyłem o kogo chodzi - Mulder uderzył się otwartą dłonią w czoło.  
- W jaki sposób taki człowiek został sędzią? - nie chciał uwierzyć Langley.  
Mulder miał gotową odpowiedź.  
- W ten sam sposób w jaki upozorował swoje zniknięcie przed pięćdziesięciu laty - oszukiwał. Sfabrykował sobie przeszłość bez skazy i proszę, droga wolna.  
- I co teraz? - zaciekawił się Frohike.  
- A co ma być? - zadał retoryczne pytanie Mulder. - Musimy go ostrzec, że najprawdopodobniej będzie następną ofiarą tego szaleńca którego tropimy. Jego przeszłością zajmiemy się innym razem. Chodź Smith! Mamy spotkanie z sędzią.  
- Tak, chodźmy! - wyciszonym głosem odpowiedział tamten lecz Fox nie zwrócił na to zbytniej uwagi. "Pewnie ta sprawa go już przerasta" - pomyślał - No cóż, przyzwyczai się!"  
Na koniec odwrócił się do swoich trzech przyjaciół.  
- Dzięki chłopaki. Jestem waszym dłużnikiem.  
- A bodaj to pierwszy raz? - zaśmiał się Frohike - Przynajmniej mamy świetny materiał do nowego numeru "Samotnego Strzelca". Trzymaj się i dokop draniowi.  
Mulder wyszedł z ich lokum i wsiadł do samochodu w którym już siedział Smith.  
- Muszę zadzwonić po Scully - mówił, i sięgnął po telefon gdy nagle zorientował się, że go nie ma. - Cholera jasna! Gdzieś posiałem komórkę - zaklął i zapytał. - Smith masz może...?  
- Przykro mi ale nie - odpowiedział tamten spokojnie i wystawił rękę z okno jakby bawiąc się wiatrem.  
- Trudno! - stwierdził i przekręcił kluczyk w stacyjce. - Skontaktuję się z nią jak będziemy na miejscu.  
Ruszył pełnym gazem wywołując przy okazji niezłe zamieszanie na ulicy. Zewsząd rozległy się klaksony wściekłych kierowców.  
Gdyby wtenczas popatrzył na Smitha, być może zauważył by jak w jego dłoni pojawia się zaginiony telefon który następnie upuszcza na ulicę, roztrzaskując na dziesiątki małych kawałków.

W TYM SAMYM CZASIE  
Dana przeszła ciemnymi korytarzami i weszła do biura Muldera. Już chciała włączyć komputer kiedy zauważyła płaską, okrągłą paczkę na biurku jej partnera. Wzięła kartkę która była do niej przyczepiona i przeczytała: "Agenci Mulder i Scully. To wyjaśni parę spraw - ASNS". ASNS? Jasne, pamiętała. To ten człowiek który Internetem przysyłał Samotnym Strzelcom dane o morderstwach związanych z ich sprawą. Ale w jaki sposób umieścił przesyłkę w biurze Muldera? Zaciekawiona rozerwała opakowanie. Jej oczom ukazał się dziwny, metalowy pojemnik. Delikatnie otworzyła pokrywę i ze zdziwieniem stwierdziła, że patrzy na starą, złożoną w płaski okrąg, celuloidową taśmę filmową.  
- No to teraz trzeba znaleźć projektor - mruknęła do siebie.  
Zastanowiła się przez chwilę i nagle doznała olśnienia. Wyszła z biura niosąc film w ręku i skierowała się do leżącego kilkanaście metrów dalej magazynu. Po niespełna dwóch minutach znalazła to czego szukała. Stary, powojenny projektor filmowy przykrywały kilogramy kurzu. Trzymany jeszcze od czasów świetności J. Edgara Hoovera, teraz zastąpiony przez lepszy sprzęt, znowu miał się przydać. Scully ustawiła biały rzutnik przy ścianie, założyła film i włączyła odtwarzanie. Jak na taką starą taśmę kopia była zadziwiająco dobra.  
Z początku nie wiedziała co ogląda. Przez ekran przewijały się osoby w białych fartuchach z różnym przyrządami w rękach. "Jakieś badania medyczne" - pomyślała. Naraz jej uwagę zwróciła data która ukazała się w dole ekranu: 11 kwiecień 1945 r.  
- Ciekawe - zastanowiła się.  
Nagle skamieniała. Zauważyła, że czterech ludzi w białych kostiumach prowadzi opierającego się piątego, którego następnie przywiązano żelaznymi klamrami do metalowego fotela stojącego na środku pomieszczenia. Dana ujrzała wykrzywioną grymasem strachu twarz więźnia.  
- O mój Boże! - wyszeptała z przerażeniem. Poznała go.  
Sięgnęła po swój służbowy telefon i wybrała numer na komórkę Muldera. Nie było nawet sygnału. Z coraz większym drżeniem rąk wybrała numer do kwatery Samotnych Strzelców.

DOM SĘDZIEGO MCTHUGE  
WASZYNGTON D.D.  
GODZ. 17:00  
Mulder z piskiem opon zatrzymał się na podjeździe. Wysiadł szybko z samochodu i razem ze Smithem ruszył w kierunku drzwi wejściowych. Już chwytał za klamkę kiedy drzwi stanęły otworem i stanął w nich ochroniarz.  
- Czym mogę panom służyć - zapytał uprzejmie.  
- Jesteśmy z FBI. Musimy natychmiast widzieć się z sędzią - wyjaśnił Mulder.  
- Nie wątpię, że musicie - ton jego głosu nie zmienił się ani trochę. - Czy byli panowie umówieni?  
Zniecierpliwiony Fox, przesunął gwałtownie zagradzającego mu drogę pajaca i wszedł do środka. Za nim cicho podążył Smith. Po zapalonych światłach Mulder zorientował się w którą stronę ma iść. Otworzył drzwi do gabinetu sędziego i wszedł do środka. Starszy człowiek siedzący w wygodnym fotelu na środku pokoju ze zdziwieniem podniósł wzrok na wchodzącego. Zaraz za Mulderem wpadł wzburzony ochroniarz.  
- Przepraszam panie sędzio. Próbowałem ich powstrzymać ale wdarli się siłą. Czy mam ich stąd wyrzucić?  
- Daruj sobie, Peter - uspokoił go McThuge i zwrócił się do stojącego w drzwiach Muldera. - W czym mogę panu po... - sędzia gwałtownie urwał kiedy do pokoju wszedł Smith.  
Starzec gwałtownie pochylił się w fotelu jakby otrzymał cios w żołądek, jednak ani na sekundę nie spuścił wzroku z nowo przybyłego. Skierował kościsty palec na mierzącego go wzrokiem Nicolasa i wycharczał do swojego ochroniarza.  
- Pete! Zabij go!  
Zaskoczony Mulder krzyknął na sędziego.  
- Co pan chrzani to jest... - urwał kiedy zauważył wypełzający zza jego pleców olbrzymi cień. Odwrócił się gwałtownie i zastygł jak żona Lota kiedy spojrzał na stojącego za nim Smitha. Zauważył jak skóra na jego rękach pęka z głośnym trzaskiem, otwierając ty samym miejsce dla czegoś większego i potężniejszego, czegoś co chciało się wydostać na zewnątrz. To samo działo się z resztą ciała Nicolasa. W końcu odrzuciwszy resztki skóry i strzępy garnituru w który był ubrany wyprostował się, ruszył parę kroków i zatrzymał się przed Mulderem. Chociaż serce agenta stanęło na dobre pięć sekund, zachował spokój i z kliniczną uwagą przyjrzał się okropieństwu, które sprawiało wrażenie przeniesionego wprost z planu tandetnego filmu grozy. Stwór stanął prosto. Światło lampy, odbijające się od sylwetki, zdawało się świadczyć, że spowija ją płócienna powłoka. Gesty płaszcz, żyjący jakby własnym życiem zafalował a gigantyczny kaptur o postrzępionych brzegach rzucał szeroki cień. Fox wiedział kogo ma przed sobą i zrozumiał też  
, że ten którego szukał, był cały czas obok niego.  
Ochroniarz sędziego mimo chwilowego oszołomienia okazał się profesjonalistą. Gładkim ruchem wyciągnął broń i wycelował w zjawę.  
- Nie! - chciał go ostrzec Mulder, ale było już za późno. Tamten strzelił.  
Pociski mając sobie za nic wszelkie prawa fizyki przeszły przez cel i strzaskały kryształowe puchary stojące na półce. "Kaptur" obrócił się, pochwycił strzelca a następnie rzucił nim przez cały pokój. Z głuchym stukotem ciało zetknęło się ze ścianą i upadło na ziemię. Ochroniarz natychmiast stracił przytomność.  
Morderca ruszył teraz w kierunku próbującego uciec przez okno sędziego McThuge. Podniósł krzyczącego z przerażenia starca, lewą ręką chwycił go za szyję i podniósł do góry. Mulder wiedząc, że kule nie na wiele się przydadzą spróbował innego sposobu. Chwycił pistolet za lufę i kolbą zdzielił monstrum w głowę. Jego ręka nie napotkała żadnego oporu. Pistolet przeszedł przez nią jak przez powietrze. Tymczasem "kaptur" chwycił go prawą ręką za marynarkę i ze straszliwą siłą rzucił w tym kierunku, gdzie wcześniej poleciał ochroniarz. Zderzenie ze ścianą było okropne. Ostatkiem sił zarejestrował jak morderca z pewną dozą nonszalancji podnosi sędziego do góry. Następnie zapadł w ciemność.

DOM SĘDZIEGO MCTHUGE  
WASZYNGTON D.C.  
DWADZIEŚCIA MINUT PÓŹNIEJ  
- Mulder słyszysz mnie? - z błogiej otchłani nieświadomości wyrwał go głos Scully. Otworzył oczy i ujrzał nad sobą jej zatroskaną twarz. Od uderzenia bolało go całe ciało, więc opierając się na pomocnym ramieniu Dany, stanął na nogi. Skrzywił się kiedy poczuł kręcenie w głowie. Zaczekał aż wirowanie minie po czym rozejrzał się po pokoju. Cztery metry od siebie zauważył leżące ciało sędziego.  
- Nie żyje? - zadał pytanie choć z góry znał odpowiedź.  
- Tak. Ma skręcony kark - powiedziała spokojnie Scully.  
- A ten drugi? - wskazał na ochroniarza leżącego w dalszym ciągu pod ścianą.  
- Wyliże się. Będzie go trochę głowa bolała ale za parę minut powinien się obudzić.  
Mulder zrobił sztywno kilka kroków w kierunku zwłok. Zatrzymał się przy nich i wziął do ręki leżącą na ciele srebrną blaszkę. Napis na niej brzmiał: "10-10: Miło się z wami pracowało!". Popatrzył na swoją partnerkę.  
- To Smith. To on był mordercą - powiedział.  
- Wiem.  
- Skąd? - zapytał.  
- O tym później. Teraz muszę cię stąd zabrać.  
Podeszła do Muldera a ten z wdzięcznością oparł się na jej pomocnym ramieniu. W oddali słychać było policyjne syreny.

KWATERA GŁÓWNA FBI, ARCHIWUM X  
WASZYNGTON D.C.  
GODZ. 22.14  
Scully podała Mulderowi kubek gorącej kawy po czym sama wzięła drugi i upiła porządny łyk. Wzięła z biurka kartkę papieru i podała ją partnerowi.  
- Zwróć uwagę na podpis - powiedziała.  
- "... to wszystko wyjaśni." - przeczytał. - "ASNS".  
- Smith chciał nas wykorzystać abyśmy pomogli mu odnaleźć byłych nazistów. Od początku jednak dawał nam szansę odgadnięcia kim jest.  
- Jak to? - zdziwił się Mulder.  
- Pamiętasz jak przedstawił się gdy spotkaliśmy się z nim pierwszy raz w parku. Powiedział: Agent Specjalny Nicolas Smith - napisała to na kartce - Wydało mi się wtedy trochę dziwne to, że świeżo upieczony agent przedstawia się jako agent specjalny. Wtedy to zbagatelizowałam, ale teraz... Popatrz! - zakreśliła pierwsze litery w tych czterech słowach.  
- ASNS! - zrozumiał Mulder - Potrzebował sprzętu Samotnych Strzelców aby znaleźć informacje o swoich ofiarach. Najprawdopodobniej miał wtedy od razu adresy dwóch następnych a nam przekazał tylko jeden z nich. Zasłaniając się pracą odesłał nas pod wskazany adres bo chciał zostać sam. Wyprzedził nas w sobie tylko znany sposób i natknęliśmy się na niego w DSS Jesień. Podobnie zrobił z drugim, tylko że wtedy miał dla siebie całą noc. Szczwany lis! Jestem ciekaw czy kiedykolwiek dowiemy się kim był?  
- Wiemy! - powiedziała Scully.  
Mulder spojrzał na nią zaskoczony.  
- Mam coś co powinieneś obejrzeć - stwierdziła i uruchomiła projektor z filmem który już wcześniej oglądnęła.  
Kiedy taśma dotarła do momentu w którym mężczyźni w białych kombinezonach przypinają szamoczącego się człowieka do metalowego krzesła, Scully zatrzymała projektor. Mulder zamarł ze zdumienia. Z ujęcia spoglądał na niego przerażonym wzrokiem człowiek, którego znał pod imieniem Nicolas Smith. Dana z powrotem włączyła film. Następne kadry pokazały mężczyznę w białej chirurgicznej masce który nacisnął ciemny przycisk na konsoli znajdującej się przed metalowym krzesłem. Przez ciało Smitha przepłynęło tysiące Voltów. Wyprężył się w dzikim szale i skonał.  
- Był ofiarą! - powiedział cicho Mulder.  
Człowiek w chirurgicznej masce odwrócił twarz do kamery. Agenci zdołali dojrzeć tylko jego oczy. Prawe z nich przecinała ciemna blizna.


End file.
